


Quest to save revenant

by Revenant_Is_Daddy



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Confessions, Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revenant_Is_Daddy/pseuds/Revenant_Is_Daddy
Summary: In an angry argument between loba and revenant, the robot decides to go wandering alone, only to find himself kidnapped by shadow revenant. When loba goes to apologise, and to confess something to him, she realises he has disappeared, and sets out to find him.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Revenant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Quest to save revenant

Everyone in the games knew there was something between revenant and loba. Yes they know that revenant killed her parents and she came here for revenge, but as time has gone on, they both have changed in character. They still sometimes argue and disagree at times, friends do that. But they've gone from mortal enemies to friends. And that is a strong bond that noone can break. Well, until now...

Screams can be heard from the other room, as revenant and loba are once again arguing, but noone made anything of it as this is a daily occurance for the two of them. "Can you stop bringing up your parents for 2 minutes loba please, I've told you time and time again I didn't mean to kill them". She hisses back at him "you didn't mean to!? Do you know what it has been like for me. When I was a child I never stayed in the same place, we always moved due to my parents 'job'. They were always hunted down, so everytime we moved world i lost a part of myself. Then to have to watch them both die in front of my eyes? Do you have any idea what that's like? Of course you don't!" As she pushes him slightly "all you are is a fucking robot. You don't feel or care about anyone!" His tone now deeper, starts to argue back with the woman "i don't understand what it's like? How about being lied to and manipulated by an organisation who have kept me captive in this simulacrum body for over 300 years? Controlling my every movement, every kill, every thought. Do you know how many times I think about the people I kill? The regret that I feel for doing it. I couldn't control what they did to me, they just changed a piece of code and it was on to the next target. They wanted your parents dead, and I had to obey like a dog. But I've changed now. I tried to change so that..we could be friends" as he tries to embrace her, however she pushes him away. "I'm sorry revenant, but I don't want to do this anymore. I can't get over their deaths, and if that means losing you as a friend, that's what I'll have to do". He hangs his head, walking towards the door. "Is this what you really want?" To which she nods slightly, trying to hold back the tears. "As you wish then" 

Neither of the legends were seen for a few days. Revenant left the ship while loba stayed in her room. But she was the first to return back to everyone, making sure to embrace everyone and ask how they were. But all they could ask about was if she and revenant was ok, which she tried to divert, until wraith took her aside to one corner.

"Loba, I know we don't see eye to eye often, but what happened between you and revenant?" Loba, visibly upset from just hearing his name, cries into wraiths shoulder, who tries her best to embrace her. "We had an argument Renee about my parents. I told him I could never forgive him for what he took away and destroyed, and all he could really do was shift the blame onto someone else and say it wasn't his fault." Wraith rubs her back trying to comfort her "and you don't know what he's tried to do since that day?" To which loba shakes her head. "Ever since he...killed your parents, he realised what he had been turned into. He was turned into a mindless robot who had to follow the command of someone. And you know what he tried to do? He tried to get revenge on all the people who did that to him. Because revenant was upset about all the people he has hurt, but most of all he was upset about what he did to you." Loba looks up at wraith slightly stunned. "How..do you know all this? Are you making this up just to mock me while I'm down?" To which wraith shakes her head. "No revenant and I have talked about that day for a while. And his revenge story. And he told me because he knows of how I tried to get revenge on the people who turned me into what I am today. It's apparently impossible for a simulacrum to feel anything, but when he was discussing his pain with me, he was upset. And I know how upset he will be now that you've told him you don't wanna be friends anymore. That's why he hasn't been back on the ship since your argument. Loba moves off of wraith "he left the ship? Did he.. did he tell anyone where he was going?" To which wraith sighs at, shaking her head. "So i..caused him to leave...Wraith I need to find out where he is. As soon as I do will you help me bring him back?" "Of course i will loba. That's what friends are for" loba hugs wraith before opting to search his room for any evidence of where he could've gone. 

When she walks into his room, she is somewhat taken back by it. Noone has ever been able to step foot in the sims room before, and here loba was, stood in the middle of it without a hand around her throat. But she didn't care about that, she cared about all the photos he has pinned up on the wall of them two together, which makes a tear fall from her eye "oh rev...I am so sorry" she looks towards the bed, noticing a note with a photo, reading it and looking at the photo before running out screaming for wraith, the note reading "i have your worthless sim. Come get him back if you dare! Shadow rev" accompanied with a photo of shadow revenant kidnapping revenant.

Loba drags wraith into revenants room, who tries to stop her knowing what happens to people who go in, before also being taking aback by the photos. "Huh, the bot really did care about you didn't he?" "Wraith there's no time to tell me how stupid I am, just look!" As she hands wraith the note and photo, physically stunned. "That bastard" loba again proceeds to cry, this time attempting to crawl up into a ball, however wraith grabs her. "This is all my fault wraith. If I didn't tell him to leave he would still be here with me and we could still be together." "You love him don't you loba?" To which she nods slightly, trying to bury her face into wraiths neck. "Loba we're going to get him back ok? I'm going to make sure we do. And when we do, no matter how much of a flirt you are, tell him how much you care for him". "But what if he doesn't like me the same way and then he...leaves forever." "I know revenant won't do that. Even if he doesn't love you back you two have a strong bond. He will stay as long as you be honest to him." Loba smiles slightly at wraith "T-thank you". Wraith helps to pull loba up "dont mention it loba. Now, I know where this shadow revenant is, but we're going to need pathfinder as well since he's managed to navigate and survive there". She nods in agreement, grabbing pathfinder from his workshop before placing a portal for them three. "This realm isn't like ours loba, so be careful" she pulls out her p2020 confidentially "I'm always careful, now let's go save revenant!"

The three legends scout out the area ahead, knowing that shadow revenant must be keeping revenant locked away somewhere. "Path, can you scan the area to find out where they are keeping him?" Paths monitor lights up yellow "of course I can friend! One moment" as he places his metallic hand into a survey beacon to surround the area. "Oh no! They're keeping revenant locked on the top floor friends!" Wraith calmly says to the two of them "Great, then we know where he is. Loba, you take pathfinders zipline up to the top floor to save revenant, me and path will take out the guards" loba nods, readying herself up to ride the zipline. "Go save my brother friend loba" to which she is shocked at "brothers?" "Dont listen to him loba, he only says that because they're both robots. Now go". She takes the zipline, taking out a few guards with ease before braceleting through the door to where revenant is kept, seeing a badly damaged revenant lying on the floor. "Rev!" She runs to try and grab him but is instead stopped by a shadowy figure that makes loba instantly freeze. "How did i know you'd come running like a rat to save the helpless robot. And to think, he's supposed to be like me" loba tries to break his hold from her "you will never be like him, because he cares about his friends" to which shadow revenant laughs at. "Friends? Like you? When I captured him the bot looked weak, fragile almost..broken hearted. I should've known it was because of you" she growls back at him "you don't know anything about him!" "Oh in fact he's told me all about you..loba. how you both had an argument and how you said you never want to see him again? And i thought robots had no hearts" she tries to hold back the tears as he continues "unlike me this version of me actually cared about people. Felt sorry for the people he killed. And when he tried to ask for forgiveness what did you do? You threw him away like trash!" Her bottom lip starts to quiver "oh have I struck a nerve? Well maybe you watching him suffer will make you break even more" as he stabs revenant in the stomach, making him let out a weakened moan. "Stop! Stop! Please don't hurt him! I love him!" Shadow revenant laughs "love is for the weak. So, any last words before you say goodbye to your precious revenant?" Loba prepares to say something, but a different voice answers "surprise" as wraith opens up her portal, stabbing shadow revenant in the back with her kunai, making him let go of loba. She scurries to her feet, grabbing her weapon and aiming it at his head ready to take the shot, but can't bring herself to do it since he looks so much like revenant. He starts to mock her "go on, pull the trigger. It'll be like killing him. Kill the person who looks like the person who has tried to be your only friend when others couldn't" her pistol starts to shake as she tries to find the strength to pull the trigger, but can't. "Heh, you're just like the other me, absolutely weak-" but his sentence stops as everyone looks down to see a metal hand sticking out of his chest, with revenant standing over him weakly. "N-noone threatens my friends" as he removes his hand from shadow revenants chest, who turns to ash. Loba cries in happiness and runs towards revenant who falls into her arms, his yellow eye sockets slowly fading. "Damnit no I can't lose him now. Wraith! Portal us home" which she does so immediately 

As soon as they return back to their own dimension loba immediately runs to ramparts workshop, who's questions are quickly silenced by a badly damaged revenant. "Rampart please...save him" she gives her a look of hope, but knows that there might not be a lot that she can do. "If you manage to fix him, tell him I'm sorry for putting him through this". "I'll make sure to tell him as soon as he's repaired. Well, hopefully" she let's out a small smile before walking out. Her tears can be heard as she walks back into her room where she cries into her pillow at the thought of losing him. It takes Rampart a while to fix him properly, but she manages to do it with success. "What the? Where the hell am I? Rampart?" She grabs him by the shoulder, lowering him gently on the bed again "woah take it easy mate! I just went and saved your bloody life". "You didn't have to. There's no point seeing as though I've screwed things up with loba". She raises an eyebrow at him. "You mean the plonker who came and rescued you from another dimension and had tear stains all over her face? That sound like someone who doesn't care about you mate?. He's stunned at that "I..thought she hated me". "Well mate, she wanted to apologise before going to cry in her room, so I don't think she hates you, she hates the thought of losing you". He hangs his head slightly "can I..go see her then?" "Of course mate! Let me just reattach this wire..here andddd you're set! Go get em tiger! 

Revenant hesitantly waits outside her door, before giving it a light knock, to which noone answers. He knocks again and again, and each time he is met by silence. Thinking she still hates him, revenant walks back to his room where he sees loba on his bed crying with a picture of them two in her hands before looking up and seeing him. "Hey loba I-" but his sentence is quickly stopped by loba, who has ran over to him and hugging him as tightly as she possibly can. "My god revenant I thought I lost you! I didn't know what I was going to do with myself if I knew you was gone" as she starts to wipe away her tears. "Loba..please just.. leave me alone for the time being". She let's out a soft sigh, before holding his door handle "wraith told me to be honest with you revenant, cause you'd like to hear the truth. And the truth is...I love you, but you don't love me back, so I'll let you carry on your life" as she slowly opens the door. "Loba wait. Come sit here" she looks surprised at first, before slowly making her way towards him, making sure to keep her hands away from him just in case. "You..love me? I thought you hated me?" "I hated the person you were. You destroyed my family legacy, left me alone with nothing in the world, and I thought I could never forgive you for that. But hearing both you and wraith say how you were manipulated into doing it, and seeing you almost die in my arms...I don't want to lose the last piece of my family I have left rev" as she carefully goes for his hand. "Because I love you" he stands up, loba thinking that he's going to ask her to leave, but instead holds his arms out for her, which she embraces. "I've never had a real family either. However loba, I'm glad that you're here, because I love you." She pulls her head back slightly from his hug "you...love me too?" To which he nods. "Can we...forget everything that happened a couple of days ago and just...be a couple? If that's what you want that is" he smiles, wiping away some of her dry tears as best as he can "there's nothing more I'd rather have" pulling her in for a kiss.

They spend the next few hours together in his room, holding each other and talking, as they now both know that they both have the happy ending that they've always thought they'd never get.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want this to be a series please let me know in the comments, as well as tell me what you'd like to see in the next chapter and I'll try my hardest to include it!


End file.
